


Midnight Snack

by insertfamouspersonsname



Series: Maybe it's not perfect, but it's stories to tell the grandkids [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfamouspersonsname/pseuds/insertfamouspersonsname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clarke is an annoying little shit and Lexa just wants to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't that great, I just got bored waiting for class to start and I only spent, like half an hour on it.

“Babe.” 

I ignore the whisper coming from my right, burrowing my head in my pillow instead of responding. My front suddenly gets cold when the warmth that is my girlfriend pulls away.

“Babe.” 

She’s getting louder but I’m sure she’ll give up soon if I just ignore her. I don’t even bother to tighten my grip around her middle when she pulls further away.

“Lexa. I’m hungry.” 

“Then go get food,” I grumble, rolling over and throwing my arm over my head. 

“Come with me?” she requests and I shake my head. “Please? You know your place freaks me out at night.”

“Are you serious? It’s…” I slide my arm down just far enough that I can glance at the clock, “two in the morning. Go back to sleep.”

“Baaabbbe,” she whines and I sigh, turning over to lay on my back and stare up at the pouting blonde that’s now sitting next to me. Her stomach growls and I groan before sitting up and gesturing for her to get up.

“What do you want?” I mutter while I follow her out of the room and to the kitchen. Instead of responding, she goes straight for the cereal and plops down on the counter after she makes herself a bowl. I lean on the table, watching her eat and continually questioning how long it could possibly take to eat one bowl of cereal. (“I’d go faster if you’d stop distracting me.” Is her answer after the third time.)

When I wake up the next time, it’s from Clarke pressing her wet hand to my face. I jump at the coldness and glare at the chuckling woman. I don’t bother saying anything, just turning around and trudging my way back to bed. I hear some quiet protests behind me, but I pay her no attention in favor of making sure I get back to the comfort of my bed before I fall asleep again. 

The last thing I register is a kiss pressed to my neck when Clarke gets settled and we fall back to sleep.

 

The next morning, I’m pulled from sleep by kisses being scattered over my face. I slowly open my eyes and find that I’m on my back while Clarke hovers over me on her hands and knees. When she notices I’m awake, she pulls back with a grin spread across her face.

“Morning, beautiful,” she murmurs, laughing at my scowl. She leans back down to kiss my lips, but I push her back.

“You think you get to kiss me like this after last night?” I question with annoyance clear in my voice. She pauses for a second before that grin returns and she nods at me. “Incorrect. I’m tired. And you have class.”

“I have an hour,” she replies in protest. I shake my head and turn my head to glance at the clock. Her hair hangs over her face and almost blocks my view of the numbers, but it’s clear that she’s right.

“Well, maybe next time you’ll think about this when you decide to wake me up in the middle of the night for cereal,” I grumble, reaching up to grab her hips and push her off of me. I roll over to put my back to the undoubtedly pouting woman and try to get back to sleep. I don’t have class for over four more hours and I fully intend to take advantage of that extra sleeping time. Especially since Clarke didn’t let me get a full night’s sleep.

“Come on, Lex! Stop being such a party pooper…” she whines and I roll onto my back and slit an eye open to watch the pouting blonde. 

“Clarke, no. You know I have a long day today and I’ll just be in a horrible mood when I get home tonight if you don’t let me sleep,” I remind her sleepily. “We can have sex later, but right now I want to sleep.” I close my eye when Clarke seems to accept my words and settles on the bed, sure that I’ll finally be able to get back to sleep.

When the bed first starts moving, I ignore it. Surely she’s given up and is just getting up to go shower. And then her lips are on mine and I give in for a second, lifting my head slightly to reciprocate the pressure. Her lips move against mine and it’s only when she pulls my lower lip between her teeth that I come to my senses and push her away.

“Did you seriously wake up an hour early just to have sex?” I question, staring at her and trying to let her know just how unamused I am with my gaze. She laughs at my question and finally stands up, moving around the room to start getting ready.

“No, that’s not the only reason. I actually have some last minute work to finish before class starts. But you just looked so irresistible, I couldn’t help myself.” She throws me a smirk over her shoulder and I flip her off. “No, you already said no to that.” It takes me a minute to understand what she means, but when I do, I throw a pillow at her. Unfortunately, the girl dodges it, slipping into the bathroom at the last second so the pillow meets that wall with a dull thud. Clarke sticks her head out of the doorway, poking her tongue out at me and I drop my head back against the bed with a groan when she disappears again. 

I’m asleep before I even hear the shower start running.

 

It’s nine-thirty when I wake up for the last time for the day. The smell of fresh coffee and the sound of Clarke typing away on her computer are what finally drag me back to the waking world. I sit up with a grumbled thanks, taking a sip of the coffee and deciding that Clarke may not be quite as obnoxious as I’ve been working her up to be in my head all morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this shit really happened to me, except instead of my girlfriend working nicely on her computer, she woke me up after her class by reading Divergent to me ("because you specifically bought these books so you could study them and write a dystopian novel and you haven't even opened them yet!" "Yeah, maybe that's because I can apparently count on you to read them to me...")  
> Also, sorry for the shit ending, I'm terrible at those...


End file.
